This invention relates to carbamoyl sulfides useful as insecticides.
Belgian Pat. No. 848,911 discloses asymmetric insecticidal N-substituted bis-carbamoyl sulfides of the formula ##STR1## where R, R', R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are as defined in the publication.
Belgian Pat. No. 848,912 discloses symmetrical insecticidal N-substituted bis-carbamoyl sulfides of the formula ##STR2## where R and R' are as defined in the publication.
Belgian Pat. No. 848,913 discloses insecticidal oxime thiobis-carbamates of the formula ##STR3## where R, R', R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are as defined in the patent.
The compounds taught in these patents are active insecticides. Nevertheless, the need of new, highly active insecticides still exist. The use of active insecticides for the protection of beneficial crops is one way to resolve the world-wide food shortage.
The novel 4-oxo-2,5-cyclohexadien-1-ylideneaminooxy derivatives of this invention are highly active insecticides especially on Lepidoptera species such as tobacco budworm and southern armyworm. These compounds provide long residual activity with little or no redding of cotton.